Leihatu
Leihatu was once a member of Labyth's Toa Hagah Team, once serving under Makuta Zortycus. History Ahpolki Inika Leihatu came into being on an unknown island sometime after Mata Nui left the planet of Spherus Magna. Like many of the Matoran on the island, he was treated as a lower-class citizen, and was forced into servitude by the ruler of the island. His assigned post was the Crystal Tower itself, and was more often than not forced to scrub down every corner of the fortress. Even when they were spotless, he was threatened with death unless he did as told. This natural built up a great deal of hatred and resentment towards the dictator. At some point after the Matoran Civil War in Metru Nui, the lor'd Spymaster-Marire- approached the Su-Matoran. He had noticed that the dictator was hoarding resources to himself, most of which he didn't even need for basic survival. Knowing of the Matoran's hatred of him, he asked him to gather information on his behalf. He happily agreed. He would on to spy on the tyrant and his loyalist for the next few years. The local Makuta of the island-Zortycus- approached the fortress one day and confronted Isenvokte in battle. Leihatu and the other slaves fled from the chaos, and refused to return until word of the ruler's apparent death reached them. For his role in the coup, he and his fellow spies were given Toa Stones by the Makuta. Millienna later, the Dark hunters would lay siege on the city of Metru Nui. Word of a Toa of Water escaping and begging for aid reached their audio receptors. Though they intially reluctant to join the war, Leihatu and two other Toa ultimately convinced their leader to send them to the conflict. The three of them- consisting of himself, Matron, and Leha- arrived on the island and fought alongside the Toa Mangai. He was the only one of the trio to live through it. Taking note of his survival, Zortycus invited him to his Toa Hagah unit. It took a few days of reflection and comfort from his friends at home to convince him. TWB... Leha345's Continity Leihatu was created as a Toa Mata, like Matron and Leha, but he was not deemed destructive by the OoMN. But when he saw Matron and Leha being taken to prison, and saw how blankly the other Toa watched them go, he knew being a hero wasn't worth it. In the dead of night he snuck out to the prison and freed his friends. They ran to a tunnel ad started to record their tale Unwanted. After Unwanted the OoMN contacted Matron. Leihatu wonders what his secret is. Abilities and Traits On the outside, Leihatu was an upbeat, fun-loving Toa of Plasma. On the inside, however, he seemed to suffer from an inferiority complex (a trait which Zortycus exploited and used to turn him against his fellow Toa). As a Toa of Plasma, Leihatu can create, control, and absorb plasma, and has a high resistance to heat. Mask and Tools In his early days as a Toa, he bore a Crast, Great Mask of Repulsion. His tools at that time were a Plasma sword and tri-blade. As a Toa Hagah, Leihatu carried a Rhotuka Launching Shield and Corona Spear. His Rhotuka power - Haste - allowed him to increase the speed of those struck. The latter could send out disks of light-based energy, damaging those struck by them (though it also acted as a means of channeling his Elemental Powers). His Mask of Healing was modeled after a Kakama, in honor of a Toa of Stone from a particular legend. Appearances * Unwanted (Presumably would've been his first appearance, unpublished) Trivia * His weapon's name and Mask Powers of choice were inspired by Miracles of the Dark Souls series. Category:Characters Category:Toa Category:Plasma Category:Toa of Plasma Category:Su-Matoran Category:Revived beings